


Lunch Time Surprise:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Summer Fun Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, Lunch, Lunch Time Surprises, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Pizza, Pizza Place/Pizzeria, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was gonna get a lunch time surprise when Steve comes into his pizzeria, & they talked out their plans, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny was gonna get a lunch time surprise when Steve comes into his pizzeria, & they talked out their plans, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Danny "Danno" Williams was having a great day, His business was thriving, & everyone was loving his style of making pizza, which was perfect. He was finally living the life, that he was dreaming of. The Blond was actually glad to be in a relationship with his new boyfriend, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett. Whom, He can stop thinking about, since they met on the beach.

 

The Man in Question entered the pizzeria, & he had a smile on his face, as he walked in, Danny thought to himself, "Damn, He is in a really good mood", & he went to the counter, so he could visit with him for a second, & take his order in the process. "Hey, Baby, How's it going ?", The Loudmouth Jersey Native asked, as he made his way to him.

 

The Five-O Leader said smiling, "Can't complain, I am good, I just wanted to see you, I missed you very much, & it made me sad, that we couldn't have a longer weekend", he said with a pout, Danny smiled bigger, & said, "I know, But you can make it up to me, How about that ?", he waggled his eyebrows at that suggestion, "You're on", The Former Seal said, as he kissed him, & then Danny got down to business, "What are you gonna be having today ?", as he had his pad & pencil out.

 

"The New York Special, Please ?", Steve said, Danny nodded, & said, "Good choice, Coming right up", He made the pizza & they talked for awhile, while it's baking, & then Danny went to get it, "Join me ?", The Handsome Brunette asked, The Blond couldn't say "no", He took his lunch break, & joined Steve for awhile, They shared some kisses, & then Steve had to get back to work. Once, Steve was making his way to the "Exit", Danny was checking out his behind, & shook his head in disbelief, "This is gonna be the best summer of my life", he thought to himself, as he went back to work.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
